Beautiful Darkness
by darknessinthesoul
Summary: After the fateful night on Halloween, Rosalie Potter was rendered the girl-who-lived, destined to be controlled and manipulated her whole life. But darkness protects its own. Rosalie's soul brothers and sister are sent back to help her on her quest against the 'light' side. Challenges will push her further into the depths of insanity, but who says that's a bad thing? Rated M


**Chapter One**

Rosalie ran out of the Dursley's house, the few possessions she owned crammed into one battered old suitcase they had been generous enough to spare her. Vernon chased her out, screaming profanities and insults at her retreating back. She held in a sob as her new bruises stung and burned. Weird things had been happening again. As Vernon whipped her with his belt, it had somehow magically turned around and started whipping him instead. They blamed her, and deep down she knew they weren't wrong in that accusation.

She looked at the now closed door with resentment. It was her birthday today, not that they cared. She bit her lip in nervousness. What was she going to do? An eleven year old couldn't survive alone. She certainly wasn't going into an orphanage. Vernon and Petunia had said that her parents gave her up at birth and they had no choice but to take her in. Her parents didn't want her. Rosalie felt a rush of anger towards them. How could they give her up without even knowing her first? She wondered if they had abused her too, she had always had a lightning shaped scar on her forehead.

_Maybe they were as sick-minded as the Dursleys were. _She thought to herself as she pulled her suitcase down the road. She looked at the too ordinary houses of Privet Drive and scoffed. _I don't belong here. _She knew she was different. She could feel the magic pulsing inside of her, healing the injuries she had only sustained an hour ago. The bruises were no more and the once bleeding cuts were only pink lines. She smiled in satisfaction. Their ugly marks on her would soon be gone. As she neared the end of the road, she turned to look back on her old life. She sneered in disgust. _I am never coming back. _And with that thought burning in her mind, she turned around and carried on walking, never turning back.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore paced around his office furiously. His pawn had slipped right through his fingers. He had taken special precautions; placing her with abusive relatives that would teach her to learn her place. He was only just on his way to check her progress and pay the Dursleys off for looking after he r when the bumbling idiot, Vernon, had told him that she had left. He growled in anger, how dare she leave? And so close to her time at Hogwarts, a few more days and she would've been here, where he could keep her under control. He had made sure she had no knowledge of magic, so she would be completely unaware of her fame and the power she possessed. He was going to send Hagrid out tonight to fetch her and bring her to Lily and James like he had promised them.

He sat down and rubbed his temples tiredly. If he thought rationally about this, he could come up with a plan. The girl was only eleven, she couldn't go very far. He would make sure the Order was on full alert and be certain they returned her to him immediately after they found her. He would get his best trackers out and make sure all the local squibs were on look out too. It wouldn't be long until they found her.

Dumbledore let himself smile at his cunning plan. Everything would be back on track within a couple of days. In the mean time he needed to find an explanation for Lily and James, they were expecting her tomorrow morning. It wouldn't be too hard to convince them, they were obedient little lap dogs. He chuckled at his influence on the gullible and weak-minded wizarding public. A few magic tricks and lies here and there and the world was yours for the taking.

* * *

Snape growled as he wondered around Surrey in search for the Potter brat. The stupid girl had managed to get herself kicked out of her muggle relative's house. She was no different from her father, and yet here he was, out in the cold looking for the Potter spawn. He couldn't help but wonder how on earth the girl had hid herself so well. Even Dumbledore's best trackers couldn't find her.

The girl obviously didn't possess her father's aura or power; The arrogant ponce could barely wield a wand if it weren't for his childish pranks. Snape didn't doubt for a second that the girl had her father's pompous attitude. The girl supposedly defeated the Dark Lord. He sniffed in distaste; yes the girl had removed his lord from his former body, but surely everybody knew that wasn't the end of one of the most powerful wizards alive?

He sneered in disgust, why was he even bothering to look for the girl? One more Potter around was all he needed. Alas, he must stay on Dumbledore's good side if he wanted to stay in on his plans. Snape couldn't help but pity the girl; Dumbledore was prepared to feed her to the snakes if it meant more power to him. Snape shivered at the thought of Dumbledore. The man was nothing but a merciless manipulator, hell bent on making the world a 'better place'. Snape knew that plan started with eliminating his two matches in power: The Dark Lord and..._Rosalie Potter. _

He still couldn't bring himself to accept that an eleven year old was more powerful than he, and a match for Dumbledore and the Dark Lord, it was a big blow to his ego. He prided himself on being better than everyone, especially Potters, yet here she was, Potters spawn, only eleven and as powerful as the darkest wizards in the world.

_May god help us all when she comes of age, _He thought silently, _We'll be in the palm of her hands. _Though he despised her father, Snape couldn't help but admit he felt anxious for the future. _She'll be unstoppable that was for sure, but whether she'll be controlled is the question._

* * *

Rosalie didn't know where she was going but she trusted her magic to take her where she needed to go. She felt it flow around her, glad to let it free, finally, as she was out of the hell house forever. _What is this magic? It's a part of me, yet has a mind of its own._ She shrugged, she was sure if she followed her magic, she would find out soon enough.

It seemed like she was walking forever when her magic seemed to be getting excited, swirling around her playfully as it urged her forward. Rosalie perked up a bit, still mentally and physically exhausted. She probably wouldn't be able to stand up now if it wasn't for her magic.

She looked up and saw an old inn named 'The Leaky Cauldron'. Rosalie cursed silently, annoyed at walking this far for a simple, rundown inn. Dejected, she walked in any way to see if they might spare a room for her. The first thing she noticed was the oddly dressed people in long robes of all different colours and styles. She almost walked out then and there, scared that these people were insane or worse. However, all her muscles in her body ached and her legs were shaking in the attempt to not collapse then and there so she decided to stay just for the night.

Horror struck her as she realised she didn't have any money. She gulped and straightened her back, she may be poor but she would not show it. This was a fresh start for her; she would not ruin it by acting like some fragile little girl. She squared her shoulders and held her head high as she walked through the crowds of odd people like they were beneath her. She kept her face emotionless, something she has conquered at her time with the Dursleys. She walked over to the inn keeper, her military boots clicking with every stride. She knew by the whispers that everyone had noticed her now.

"Look, look! It's her!"

"Did you see her scar?"

"Did you see her face, she's beautiful"

"Never mind her face, can you feel her aura_?"_

"_Can you feel her magic?"_

Rosalie's steps almost faltered at the last one, _magic? How did they know?_ Rosalie shook her head, perhaps these people were insane. How on earth did they know who she was? She was now by the bartender; whom she had guessed was also the inn owner. She hoped he was saner that these people.

"Excuse me?" She asked politely, grabbing his attention.

"Well, I'll be damned. If it aint Rosalie Potter" His voice boomed excitedly and the whispers had now turned in to murmurs.

Rosalie was frustrated now. How in the blazes did these people know who she was? Did she have a big sign pinned to her back or something?

"How could you possibly know who I am?"

The bartender looked taken aback and the inn had gone silent.

"Because...yar Rosalie Potter are ya not" He asked and she noticed he had a bit of an accent.

"Yes...and your point is?" She asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Well, ya the bloody saviour of the wizarding world! Of course we know your bleedin' name"

"I think you've got me mixed up with someone else"

"Nar, ye the right one. Ya have the scar"

"What scar...this scar" she asked pointing to her head.

"Yes! That scar, the one ya got from ya-know-who"

"Um, I really don't know who" Rosalie said, slowly backing away from the strange man.

"Y-yer sayin' ya don't know a 'ting?"

Rosalie shook her head slowly, almost at the door now.

"Wait! Don't go! Dumbledore's been lookin for ya! Tis time to go back to ya parents, lass"

That stopped her. "My Parents?"

"Aye. Yer be going ta Hogwarts soon, time ta be with yer real family"

Rosalie felt her childish hope and excitement consume her before she managed to push it back down again. This man was obviously mental. Hogwarts? What on earth was that, a mental institution? Her face turned stony cold and she narrowed her eyes at him. She smirked internally when he flinched back, intimidated by her. She looked over at the other people in the inn and let her magic wash over them and smirked cruelly when they all whimpered. They needed to understand that she was not a weak little girl that they could gawk at.

As Rosalie got caught up in the moment, she had failed to realise that the bartender had pulled out his wand and was sending an urgent message to Dumbledore via Patronus. Rosalie shook her head and pulled her magic back in. She froze as she heard the insane bartender talking behind her.

"Hello Dumbledore, I have the wee Potter lass with me at the Leaky Cauldron. I'll keep her 'ere till ya arrive"

Who was this Dumbledore? An asylum worker sent by the Dursleys to get her? Whoever he was, she was certainly not letting him get her that easy. She ran towards the door of the Inn only to have it blocked by some customers. Rosalie pivoted mid-stride and ran towards the back, shocking the customers at her quick change in direction.

She got in the back room only to meet disappointment as a bricked wall was all that resided. No door, no escape. She felt her armour crack a little in her panic and her magic rushed back out, filling the room with its beautiful darkness. Just as her magic pushed at the wall, it started to move, each brick sliding across to show an alley full of people walking.

Sick with relief, Rosalie ran out only to stop suddenly as she realised all the people were dressed like the ones in the inn. She looked around wildly, trying to suss out her location. She was in some sort of shopping alley, only, she didn't recognise any shops. Her heart stopped as she saw the bartender entering the alley and she darted down a dark alleyway, running until she reached another shopping alley.

This alley was different. For one, it was considerably emptier and second, it was darker. No sunlight entered this part and it had a gloomy hue to it. Desperate to escape the dangerous alley, Rosalie turned randomly into a pathway between two buildings. She swore as she saw it was a dead end.

"Pretty girls like you shouldn't swear" The voice was chilling and made goose bumps erupt on her arms. She turned to see a lanky and scruffy looking man around the age of 20 standing about 5 feet away from her.

"Hello little Rosalie Potter"

"Why does everyone know my name?" Rosalie asked no one, clenching her teeth in anger.

"You're one of the most famous witches in history. Very wealthy too. The beauty is also a bonus" he said leering at her.

Rosalie looked at him warily, backing up. Here someone was again, telling her she was famous. The word 'witch' stirred something up inside of her, and her magic pulsed wildly, Rosalie struggled to keep control of it.

"You, my dear are very, very rich indeed. A poor squib like me could really do with someone of your riches" He took a threatening step towards her.

"Back. Off." Rosalie growled, squaring her feet.

"Pfft, you don't scare me. You don't even have your wand yet"

Rosalie's brow furrowed. Wand? Witch? Where on Earth was she?

"I think you'll find I can be pretty scary" Rosalie chuckled darkly.

The man glared at her and came so close that she could smell his pungent body odour and see the grease in his hair. Rosalie hated to be in the presence of such a low life, and sneered up at him. He leered at her and pushed her up against the wall. Rosalie shuddered in disgust.

"I'll give you 10 seconds to leave my presence before I kill you"

"Hmm. Let me think...nope, I'm enjoying myself too much. I think I'll have my way with you before I indulge myself in your riches" He smirked sinisterly looking her body over with lust.

Rosalie saw red and lost control. _The beast had been unleashed..._

* * *

Tom Riddle watched in disgust as the filthy squib looked over the young Potter girl in lust. Yes, as the Dark Lord he had killed many as his insanity had got worse, but he had never forced himself on anyone. He shuddered as he felt the girl's dark aura flash out, powerful and angry. He smirked as she threatened him, knowing that a girl with her power could easily handle herself.

He remembered the night that he had been forced from his body. In a way he owed the Potter girl, he had become a shell of his old self, insane on power and he had forgotten what his real motives were. When he had been forced from his body, the remains of his soul and magic fled to his first horcrux, in which contained half his soul due to it being his first attempt. He was rather happy with the result; he had his old sixteen year old body and he had his sanity and full power back. After that night he had laid low, only telling his most trusted followers of his survival and he had been quietly plotting new plans to rid of Dumbledore, before the old fool threw what was left of wizarding Britain into the fire.

Tom felt intense anger and protectiveness fill him as the Man threatened to rape her. Tom frowned at the over protectiveness that filled him, he felt...like she was his little sister and he her older brother. Tom shook his head. It was just her aura getting to his head, nothing more.

He watched in fascination as Rosalie Potter's eyes turned an Avada Kedavra green and her magic whipped at the man like an agitated snake, sending him flying into a wall. She stalked towards him like a lioness would her prey and grabbed him by the neck, lifting him off his feet with impossible strength.

"**YOU WILL NOT TOUCH ME!" **Tom's eyes widened as she spoke Parseltongue.

A large lightning bolt struck down on the man, killing him instantly. Tom felt pride fill him as he watched her seek revenge on the low-life that had wronged her. Tom's eyes widened as he processed the feelings that were plaguing him. He shook them off like a dog would water and walked over to the girl, intent to see if she was okay.

Her eyes were back to normal now and she looked confused.

"It seems you just killed a man, Miss Potter" Tom said smoothly, stepping out from the shadows.

"Pfft. He deserved worse in my opinion" Her eyes glinted sickly green and Tom smirked darkly at her.

"Indeed he did. His death was far too quick and painless in my opinion"

Rosalie's next smile was chilling yet stunning.

"Oh he felt pain." Her smile held satisfaction, like a cat after it had caught a mouse. Tom smirked at that, her blood thirst for revenge and justice was as strong as his own.

"I'll have to dispose of the body, can't have the authorities poking their noses in where they don't belong"

Tom raised his eyebrows at that, a proud smile on his face. The girl knew what she was doing. She glared at the body and it erupted in flames, Tom was shocked at her strong use of magic.

"So who are you? I hope I can trust you not to tell anyone of my...encounter with that low-life" Rosalie asked, raising a brow. Tom smirked at her.

"Lesson number one, Rosalie Potter. Never trust anyone." And with that Tom Riddle dissaperated, leaving Rosalie to her thoughts.

Tom arrived in front of Snape, momentarily shocking the Potions Master.

"I found Rosalie Potter" Tom said lightly twisting his wand around in his hands absent-mindedly.

"I knew you would Milord" Snape said knowingly. Tom looked at him in question.

"She has an aura similar to your own" Tom nodded. People with similar aurs could sometimes track eachother down. As Rosalie and his auras were strong, he didn't find it hard to find her.

"She's in Knockturn Alley, and I would appreciate it if you could take her to Potter Manor before Dumbledore can get to her"

"Of course, Milord" And with that, Snape apparated away, leaving the dark lord to his thoughts on his brotherly feelings towards the young girl.

* * *

Snape found the young Potter girl striding down Knockturn alley purposefully, with the air of a wealthy pureblood witch. She looked powerful and her magic surrounded her protectively, warding off dangerous wizards. Her aura shone, dark and powerful, adding to her fierce appearance. Snape approached her cautiously, almost flinching as she set her cold gaze on him.

"Miss Potter, I am to take you to your parents" he said bravely.

"Oh really? And whose skivvy are you?" She asked mockingly.

Snape narrowed his eyes.

"Now listen here you little-"

"No, YOU listen here, if you dare treat me with such disrespect again, I'll skin you. Got it?" She said menacingly. Snape was shocked into silence.

"I'll play by your people's rules for now, so go on, show me my so called family. I bet after 10 years they're _dying_ to meet me" She said bitterly.

Snape cautiously took her arm and apparated them to Potter Manor. Snape was surprised to see that Rosalie was not at all fazed by the apparition. It was her first time apparating so she should be sick or even dizzy right now. Snape watched in bewilderment as she marched through the heavily warded house without trouble. The wards should have repelled her, perhaps even killed her. Yet there she was striding up to the front door, unscathed.

Snape knew something wasn't right about the Potter girl and he wouldn't rest until he found out what.

* * *

Tom Riddle watched on from the shadows, put there by his brotherly protectiveness that hadn't let him rest until he knew she was safe with her family. Tom frowned in confusion. _What was this feeling?_ He watched as her twin, Harry Potter welcomed her inside with a smile. The smile unsettled Tom.

Tom shook his head. She was safe now, with her family, with her _real_ brother that would protect her always.

_Then why did he feel like that was exactly the opposite?_

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hey guys!**

**Okay so have a similar story already on wattpad, but I was unsatisfied with the writing quality so I have decided to redo the whole story, with the same ideas but hopefully much better haha.**

**Review, Comment and Vote if you like it, it will encourage me to update sooner ;)**

**-Darkness_in_the_soul**


End file.
